


And Baby Makes Three

by Merlin_OhMy



Series: The Life of The  Rogers-Barnes Clan [1]
Category: Captain American (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childbirth, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_OhMy/pseuds/Merlin_OhMy
Summary: It's been eighteen months since Civil War, Bucky has his memories back and they're living in Wandka under T'Challa's protection. Steve is heavily pregnant and the boys are about to become parents.





	And Baby Makes Three

**September 7th**

_9:30 am_

It's the little things Bucky appreciates like his life with Steven Grant Rogers.  Steve will always be his, the feisty Brooklyn boy who didn't know when to stop fighting.

And thank god, he didn't stop fighting for Bucky. Bucky couldn't fathom the life they have now as his memories are recovered and the boys madly in love.  

 

And they're expecting a little boy, about to become a family of three.  

Bucky loves the various shapes and sizes of Steve Rogers. Whether Steve is 95 pounds soaking wet or round and soft with baby, it drives him wild just the same.

 

Naturally, that's how he found himself with his flesh hand cupping Steve's swollen abdomen pressing sinfully sweet kisses into his lover's neck.  

 

Steve smiles sleepily, snaking a hand under the nape of Barnes's neck.

 

An invitation to continue despite his sleepiness. 

 

"Good morning.", Rogers yawned.  

 

"Mornin' baby.", Barnes draws voice heavy with his Brooklyn twang and arousal.

 

As much as Bucky would love to devour Steve, he knows Steve isn't up for anything strenuous.  

 

Steve's belly feels different, tighter, fuller almost. He's five days overdue and full of baby.   But it's different, Bucky observes, like the baby's positions changed.

 

"He's dropped into my pelvis.", Steve explained noting Bucky's questioning glance.  

 

"Think he'll come soon?"

 

"Hmmm. Just light contractions, nothing serious."  

 

"But you're having contractions?"  

 

"Off and on since early this morning."

 

"How far apart?"  

 

"About every thirty minutes."

 

  Bucky presses a kiss into the warm soft skin of Steve's abdomen and says his good morning to his unborn son.  

 

"Are you feeling up to breakfast?"   Steve grunts lightly, sitting up.

Bucky is unsure if he's having a contraction or just general discomfort of moving.  

 

"Something light."  

 

"Alright. Toast and eggs coming right up."  

 

 "And watermelon?"    

 

"Sure baby.", Bucky smiles pressing a final kiss to Steve's forehead.  

 

_12:00 pm_

Steve had a rather quiet morning as the contractions began to pick up.  

 

By lunch time, Buck couldn't find his boyfriend. He looked everywhere too.All of Steve's favorite places including the couch where he often cat naps.  

 

He actually found Steve in his art studio on the yoga mat. He must have been practicing his yoga stretches.

 

Early in his pregnancy, Steve began to learn yoga for childbirth and labor.   

 

Unexpectedly Steve found himself on his hands and knees. The position took him by surprise, but it works so he went with it.

 

And He breathes through a particularly unpleasant contraction.  

 

The pace shortens from thirty minutes in between to fifteen and the contractions are getting stronger and longer.

 

Steve exhales sharply, Bucky's beside him in an instant wanting to help.

But Buck is reluctant to touch Steve without his expressed permission noting the extreme focus he channels during labor.  

 He's awestruck by Steve's strength to work through the pain. Bucky recognizes the look  Steve's face, a picture of calm and concentration.

Steve has worn that face into battle, constantly strategizing and visualizing the next move.

 

It doesn't surprise Buck in the slightest that Steve uses his fighting mentality for labor.

 

That's just his Stevie.

 

Steve opens his soft baby blues and takes Bucky's hand guiding it to his lower back.

 

 Without words, Bucky begins to message the tension out of Steve's lower back.  

 

"Hey.", Steve pants, a little out of breath.

 

"You okay?"

 

"Peachy."

 

Steve arches his back into Barnes' gentle hands. He closed his eyes and leans against Buck's form.

 

 "You're going great."  

 

"Your son is late.", Steve teased.  

 

"My son? Whose stubbornness you think he inherit, Rogers?", Bucky laughs.  

 

"You're right.", Steve huffs. Bucky kissed the back of Steve's neck.

 

  "How about some lunch?"  

 

Steve shakes his head. 

 

 "Nah. I think I want to do some more stretches first."  

 

"Alright."  

 

_3:15 pm_

 The contractions become more urgent and intense. Steve's contractions come at intervals of every nine minutes.  

He had moved from the yoga mat to the birthing ball.   

 

Steve felt terrible pains in his lower back and siting on the ball with his hips opened wide helped to relive the discomfort.

 

By this point, he wasn't speaking, lost in his own trance.   

 

He leaned into Bucky's solid chest, letting his lover rub his shoulders.

It serves as a nice distraction from the constant twinges of labor.He listened to Bucky's words, quiet mantras of praise, admiration and encouragement.

Steve groaned in pain. Shit, that hurt.

He can feel the baby in pelvis, the heavy pressure of baby preparing for his entrance in the world.

But they've still got a ways to go.  

Many more hours of labor before they'll meet  their son.  

 

Steve tries to focus on that single thought.  

 

Will baby look more like him or Bucky?  

 

He  dreams of a beautiful  dark haired  baby boy with freckles and soft grey blue eyes, just like Bucky.  

 

_5:45 pm_

 Steve needs to move and doing something different.

 

He is sick of the apartment.

 

Barnes senses his restlessness and anxious.  

 

Steve is cruising steadily at six and half minuets.

 

He's been making the same progress for nearly two hours.  

 

The doula explained slow progression in a first timer's labor is common. She suggested to let gravity work its magic.

 

Steve could walk or shower to ease his pain and bring baby on. 

 

"What do you want to do, baby?", Bucky asks softly.

 

  "Go for a walk around the palace.", Steve huffs pulling his discarded shirt over his head.  

 

T'challa's medical staff had been kind and accommodating.  

 

Their midwife and doula, Ebele both knowledgeable and respectful. She is firm to counteract Steve's stubbornness but always fair.

 

And Ebele always puts the boys at ease, especially Bucky who is by nature a protector  and a worrier.  

 

Steve doesn't care anymore who sees him.   

 

He walks the the walls of the place with Barnes.  

 

Steve rests a hand on his abdomen and the other against the wall for support.

When the contractions hit, Steve leans into Bucky and they sway, almost like slow dancing.

The contractions grow more consistent, with brief break between the pains.

 

 Steve is growing tired, having been at this for hours. But he doesn't lose his resolve, and presses forward walking in between contractions.

 

While enjoying the cool breezy air, they run into T'Challa in the courtyard.  

 

T'Challa's lips quirk into a small as he quietly inquires how Rogers is doing.  

 

Steve leans against a support beam resting both hands on the column as he sways his hips.

 

By then, Steve had squirmed away from Bucky's support in favor of working with his own body during the labor pains.  

 

Barnes meets T'Challa's warm eyes, "He's progressing steadily. Getting anxious I think."  

 

"Not much longer til baby's here.", T'Challa observes.

 

He predicts baby will be here late this evening or early tomorrow morning.  

 

"Yeah. He's about six centimeters dilated with contractions every five minuets."  

 

T'challa whistles in appreciation. The king has his own children, two young sons and a daughter. He  has seen his lover experience labor and motherhood. He remembers the joy and anxiety of preparing for his first born.  

 

"You know, Steven is a true warrior. Whether in labor or on the battlefield, his body commands respect and strength.", T'Challa admires.  

 

"Any advice? Father to father.", Bucky asks.  

 

"Treasure every moment, they grow up so fast."  

 

"Think I'll be a good father?", Barnes swallows nervously.    

 

"One of the best, Sergeant. You are affection and kind already. There is no doubt how much you love your mate and baby."  

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"Go to him. He'll need you, even when he's stubborn and tired.", T'Challa encourages.   

 

The boys continue their walk until Steve is ready to return to the apartment ready for a bath to try and relieve the constant flow of pain.

 

The warm water soothes his aching muscles and allows him a brief nap before labor kicks it up a notch.   

 

_9:25 pm_

Steve is wide awake working through another yoga position and breathing tiredly through the onslaught of more pain.

 

The contractions are coming in every three minuets now, and he doesn't get breaks between them anymore.

 

His grunts and breaths are his mantra now, his only focus against the never ending wave of contractions.

 

His contractions are focused, more purposeful, and the strongest they've been all day. 

 

It's clear Steve is still hurting even between contractions. 

 

Bucky had called for Ebele, she would arrive shortly, no more than fifteen, twenty minuets away.    

 

Steve's hair sticks in all sorts of directions, and he looks tired, but also excited.  

 

"She's on her way, doll.", Bucky crones softly.    

 

"I wish he'd be here already.", Steve groans through clenched teeth.

 

  Steve moved his knees to his chest, kneeling with his forearms bend and laying his head down.

He arched his back, breathing through his nose as he labored.

He let Bucky rub his shoulders and back.

Bucky isn't sure he can do much to help Steve, so he focuses his energy into encouraging Steve to breath and continue to work through his pain.       

"Aaah!It hurts so much.", Steve moans, squeezing Bucky's hand now.    

 

"You're doing so good baby.", Bucky kisses his neck, supporting Steve every step of the way.    

 

"I want my baby.", Steve's voice broke.

 

 "He's almost here, babe. You're so close."    

 

Steve's water breaks, and Bucky is fast to help him out his sodden shorts.  He mops up the fluid while sits to change his clothes.  

 

"Looks like he'll be here soon.", Steve grunts settling on a clean t-shirt and loose boxer shorts.       

 

"Oh for sure. You're doing awesome, Stevie."    

 

"It doesn't feel that way."     

 

"Oh Steve.", Buck whispers.   

 

  Within a few minuets, Steve's focus shifts to the contractions.  

 

And Barnes leaves Steve for a brief moment to let Ebele into the apartment.     

 

Steve is gone again, moving onto his hands and knees to rock his hips.  

 

He makes guttural sounds, letting the painful sounds roar through his chest and work to bring his baby into the world.

 

He's so close now, about eight and half centimeters.    

 

 _"Buck._ ", Steve pleads, calling for his boyfriend.   

 

And Bucky promises not to leave his side, he's right there with Steve, whatever he needs. 

 

 _"I'm here, baby."_ , Bucky reasures.   

 

_"Stay."_

 

 _"Until the end of the line, Stevie. I promise._ "   

 

_11:15 pm_

 They're back in their bedroom now, Steve's bottom is on the edge of his bed.  

 

He's so close, Ebele and Bucky both can see that now.  

 

Steve's groans are deeper, less urgent, more pained. It's a different sort of pain, the pressure is more overwhelming than the contractions.  

 

Bucky is behind Steve, his legs a v as Steve sits between them, leaning against Bucky and the bed, as Ebele supervises and coaches Steve through the home stretch.   

 

Steve is so tired, the pain is wearing him thin.     

 

But he doesn't stop pushing, cursing and groaning as he does.   

 

"Atta boy. Strong push.", Ebele coaches, Steve's making substantial  progress as she sees a headfull of hair emerges.  

 

"Shit.", Steve pants as Ebele asks him to stop pushing as the baby's head crowns.     

 

"Just breath, light push.", she encourages, cupping the baby's head as the widest part of the baby's head delivers.  

 

 Bucky whispers encourages while Steve breathes and let Ebele deliver the baby's head as he withholds his pushing to make sure the baby's cord is safe for him to continue.     

 

"Baby's head out. You're going to meet your baby soon.", Ebele smiles clearing the baby's face and airway, unwraping the cord from baby's neck.   

 

With Ebele's instruction, he lightly pushes, she guides his hand to feel the top of baby's head and Steve laughs breathlessly.     

 

"He has so much hair."   

 

She coaches him to place both hands on his baby, gentle push as the rest of the baby delivers.  Ebele helps to place the little boy onto Steve chest, and he gives a strong first cry as they rub him.  

Steve is so happy, and he is in tears so happy and overjoyed to finally meet his son.     

 

"Hi baby.", Steve coos as soft grey-blue eyes look up at him tearfully.

 

He's never felt more love than in that moment as Bucky's big strong arms held him and their son. 

Bucky kisses on the lips sweetly, "You did such a great job, Steve."   

 

 After what seemed like forever, Steve finally collapsed in bed dressed in  clean, soft pjs while Ebele looked Baby James over.

 

Bucky beams with pride watching Ebele weigh and measures James.     

 

"Big baby.", Ebele chuckles with affection after seeing James' scale flash 10 pounds, 2 ounces.     

 

"Well he has big parents.", Bucky smiles stupidly in love with the tiny human who looks so much like him and Steve.     

 

While James has Buck's eyes and hair, he sees Steve's nose, lips, ears with the Barnes family facial structure.   

 

"And tall. 22 inches long."    

 

"He's perfect."    

 

"A big healthy boy."     

 

Ebele encourages Bucky to help her give James his first bath and diaper him. The baby wore a diaper and a soft grey knotted hat with little navy mittens. The first time Bucky holds him scares him a little, James may not be small for a newborn, but never the less, he's small compared to Bucky.  Barnes is aware of how much strength his hands possess, so holding an newborn is scary.

But Ebele coaxes him into a rocking chair, and hands him his son, laying the newborn onto his chest for skin to skin contact.   

 

He sighs, the warmth and weight of his son on his chest makes him emotional.

 

 James is curled perfectly content as his Daddy craddles his body with his metal handband strokes his cheek with his flesh hand.  

James' breathing is steady, easy, and strong. He's totally healthy and perfect despite being five days late.

They stay in the rocking chair together until James cries with hunger.   

 

Ebele even teaches Steve how to nurse his new baby, making sure the latch is correct and baby is full.  

 

With everyone healthy, happy, and tucked into bed, Ebele leaves to clean up and make them a meal.

Knowing how hungry the boys will be hungry soon, and leaves them be in the bedroom near if they need her.

 

But not before, she captures a picture of the little family for the boys.  

 

Steve looks at Bucky as hold their son, and without words they both knew their son's middle would be for Sam.   

 

_**James Samuel Rogers-Barnes** _

 

_**September 7th** _

 

_**11:25 pm** _

 

_**10.2 pounds** _

 

 _ **22 inches long.** _    

 

The boys decided to compose a text and sent the announcement to all of the Avengers, even Iron man and crew, because it wouldn't be the same if they didn't share the news with the people they cared for.  

 

 And despite months of silence, Tony Stark was the first one to text back his congratulations.  

 

 

>   Congratulations, Rogers and Barnes. You did a wonderful job, he's gorgeous.  Take care of that boy for me? And  I'll be spoiling your boy rotten until the end of time, so just be ready. In fact, I've already had a packet shipped to T'Challa's as of now. - T Stark 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony sent the boys a set of Avengers onsies.


End file.
